Worry
by Zivandre
Summary: Draco and Harry have a worry-free life. They're both Healers, have their own home. Draco has his parents, and Harry has Sirius. What happens when a breakout from Azkaban changes that?


_**This is written for TGS Secret Santa Exchange.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **[WC: 2063]**_

* * *

Harry woke up with his scar hurting, again. His scar had plagued him each night this week, and frankly, he was tired of having of taking headache potions. Their taste was undoubtedly foul, tasting like rotten sludge scooped out of the sewer.

Rubbing his hands over his face to clear the sleep from his eyes, he wearily climbed out of his bed. He tried not waking his bedmate and fiance up, but unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Get back over here," mumbled Draco. "It's six in the morning."

"Can't. Scar hurts...again. I'm gonna see if there's any headache potion left," Harry said as he put his glasses on.

Letting Draco fall back into sleep, Harry went into their master bath; Draco was credited for the design, since Harry only cared that there was a toilet, shower, and sink, while Draco wanted the whole nine yards.

He had settled for black with speckled gold marble with gold accessories and handles; it covered and made up everything in the room. There was a large claw foot tub in the middle of the room, fitted with gold handles that were filled with various soaps and bubbles. Two double sinks lined the mirror by the door, while there was a large shower in the corner that could easily fit four grown men. Finishing the room off, there was a top-of-the-line toilet in the opposite corner that came complete with heated seats, and a voice activated flush system; beside the toilet was a matching bidet.

Reaching under the sink inside the potion cabinet, he grabbed the last serving of the headache potion. Harry then headed downstairs to place a pot of coffee on, while he pulled out the bread to make some toast. Once he had a cup of joe, he knocked back the potion, scrunching his face up at the taste. Harry then drained his first cup, immediately fixing a second. He then made his toast-with butter and marmalade- and settled at the table with the days Daily Prophet.

Harry scanned over the articles inside, his tired brain not comprehending the words on the page. He placed his head on a propped hand, and finished his toast.

"What's that about a break-out?" asked Draco.

Startled, Harry knocked over his remaining coffee, soaking the newspaper on the way.

"Shit, here, I'm sorry," Draco mumbled as he vanished the mess, the paper along with it.

Draco tried spelling the paper back to them, but he didn't have any luck.

"Don't worry about it, we can get another one later," Harry said, reassuring Draco.

"Yeah, I wonder who broke out though. That's never happened before."

Letting Dracos question hang in the air, Harry thought about what this would mean for Draco and himself. When Harry was born, Voldemort -the most dangerous dark wizard of all time- came after him and his parents; unfortunately, Voldemort killed his mum and dad, leaving Harry a orphan. However, he was able to be raised by his Godfather, Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore had tried saying that Sirius was a Death Eater, and that he had sold out James and Lily. But the secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius, being an Auror, was able to get Aurors on the chase of Pettigrew, and they had soon caught him after three months on the run. He had transformed into his animagus form-a rat- and had tried hiding with the Weasley family, masquerading as the eldest sons pet. They soon had Peter locked in a cell in Azkaban, and he soon received the Dementors Kiss.

Sirius had raised Harry, and made sure that he knew who his parents were, and what Harry was known for. Narcissa Malfoy [previously Black], had contacted Sirius shortly after Peters arrest, and deemed Sirius as part of the Black family again. Sirius didn't really care about being a proper Black, but he did accept Narcissas offer for tea, and they soon struck up a familial friendship, resulting in Harry and Draco playing together as kids.

Their friendship bloomed fast, and by the time they were six years old, they were inseparable. By the time they started Hogwarts, they had vowed never to let what house they would get into seperate them. Draco was adamant that he was going to be in Slytherin, but Harry was torn between Slytherin-since he had all of the required traits- but he also like Gryffindor, the house where his parents and Sirius were.

However, Sirius reassured him that no matter what house Harry ended up in, he would always love and care for him. By the time they were sorted, both boys had ended up in Slytherin, and in the seven years they were there, they were feared and admired for the mischievous and sneaky ways they got out of-and others into- trouble.

By their fifth year, their friendship had started to grow into a proper relationship, but neither boy wanted to act, thus ruining their friendship. Throughout their sixth year, both boys walked on eggshells near each other, until Harry grew tired of not having his best friend, and snogged him in the great hall. The students cheered, and Draco and Harry officially announced they were a couple.

After school, both boys entered in a Healer course, and two years later were both working at St. Mungos. Harry had specialized in Sports Injuries, while Draco went into Pediatrics. A few months after they started working, Draco and Harry had a house built, and they soon moved in.

"We'll probably hear about it when we get into work, come on and we'll go get ready. We can conserve on water if you hurry up," said Draco seductively, before rushing up the stairs to their bedroom.

Not one on missing out, Harry hurriedly jumped up and mimicked Draco up to their room.

..

By the time they got into work, they had heard that there was a mass-breakout at Azkaban, and over twenty of Voldemort's followers were on the run. One of the prisoners that was free, was Bellatrix Lestrange; she was one of the most feared witches held in Azkaban, and her new status caused fear and havoc in the people.

Fortunately, protocols were in place to keep the patients and their visitors calm, and Harry and Draco were able to get through their work day as normal. When their shifts were over, they headed over to Sirius' house, to hear what the Auror had to say.

"I knew you kids would be by sometime today," Sirius exclaimed when they stepped through the floo.

"Are you on the case?" asked Harry, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, they tried pulling me off of it, since Bella is my cousin. But, after a bit they let me stay on. I'm not letting that bitch run free," said Sirius.

"Have y'all caught any of them yet?" asked Draco.

"No, we have a lead on Bellatrix. It seems she's targeting muggles near where Frank and Alice used to live; but other then that, most of them are laying low and being quiet."

"Well, I hope you all catch them. Do you have any idea why they escaped now?"

"We've heard rumours-but listen, this stays completely confidential, I could lose my job over this- there is rumours that Voldemort is back. Now, so far it has been nothing but here-say, but I want you to keep a lookout, Harry. Don't go anywhere alone, ward your home; I expect if he is back, he'll come straight for you."

Harry shared an uneasy look with Draco, before the latter changed the subject. The group settled in and ended up staying for dinner with Sirius. A little after dinner Draco headed on home with the excuse he had to wrap presents, and let Harry enjoy some quality time with Sirius-something he hadn't had a chance to do in a few weeks.

By the time dark rolled around, Harry excused himself to head home, promising Sirius they would be around sometime on Christmas day.

When Harry stepped from the Floo into their living room, he knew something was off. Draco usually settled himself in front of the telly by now, watching one of his favourite shows. But, the lights were off and there was a distinctive smell of blood in the air.

Unsheathing his wand, Harry secretly sent a Patronus message to Sirius and silenced the room, and waited until he stepped through through the fire grate. Harry let Sirius know what was going on, and the two men quietly searched the house for Draco.

They found blood trails leading towards their bedroom, and Harry felt like his heart was in his throat and his stomach was in the bottom of his gut. Sirius toed the door open, and Harry immediately looked away. Their neighbor was hung by his ankles above the bed, and had blood dripping down his front from an unseen injury.

Harry scanned the room for Draco, and saw that he was bound to a chair unconscious. Sirius stepped through to the bathroom, looking for the intruder, while Harry checked Draco was okay before helping the muggle down.

Harry placed stasis charms on the man, and used a summoning charm for his Healer bags before cautiously fixing his injuries. When he was sure the man was going to live, Harry headed over to Draco. Placing a silencing bubble charm around Draco and himself, Harry revived Draco and checked for any unseen injuries.

When Draco started babbling about Bellatrix attacking and making him watch her torture the muggle, Harry noticed that he hadn't heard a sound from Sirius in a while. Finding Draco's wand on the bedside table, the pair snuck over to the cracked door.

Poking through, Harry saw that Sirius was thrashing on the ground, while Bellatrix stood over him, he realized she must have a silencing charm over the room. Feeling an unknown rage wash over him, Harry burst through the door. Suddenly, sounds assaulted his ears in the form of Sirius' pained cries and Bellatrix' cackle.

Harry fired off the first hex that came to mind, and watched in satisfaction as nasty boils popped up over her skin. While she was snarling in pain, Draco stepped forth and bound her in ropes, while Harry set a full-body bind curse on her.

They both went to help Sirius up once they were sure Bellatrix wasn't going anywhere, and were glad to see that the only problem he had were a few shakes leftover from the curse. Harry gave Sirius a fe replenishing potions, and the trio set off to take Bellatrix to the Ministry, where she would be given the Dementor's Kiss and placed back in Azkaban.

..

[ONE WEEK LATER]

Harry and Draco floo'ed over to Sirius home on Christmas day, and both men were laden down with presents. Harry was still shaken up over the whole ordeal in their home, and they were both currently staying in the manor while they searched for another home. Harry knew that it was a bit extreme moving out of their still new home, but Draco was adamant that it wasn't any trouble and that he understood what Harry was going through.

They had already had cleaners come over to clean out the bloodstains from the floors, and they had also contacted a realtor to sell the home, and to help them find a new home to Draco's standards or a new piece of land to build a new house on.

Sirius, along with Draco and Harry, were also due to receive an Order of Merlin, First Class from the Ministry for capturing their most dangerous Death Eater, who in her crazed state revealed that Voldemort was back and he had Horcruxes to keep him immortal. The Ministry had then stepped up their search when her story was proven with Veritaserum.

But all three men decided to not focus on the worry, and promised to just enjoy the holiday and spending time with each other. They would worry about it tomorrow, and what would come with hunting Voldemort. But for now, they were content to just lounge about and focus on other things.


End file.
